<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the only one who can get to me by sandpapersnowman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446607">the only one who can get to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman'>sandpapersnowman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misc Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Season/Series 01, Single Parents, Tumblr Prompt, suddenly a parent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt half expects Jaskier to come straight to him after his show and act like nothing happened. The other half expects Jaskier to continue ignoring him, talk to the pretty ladies and handsome men and make Geralt suck it up and approach him if he wants to talk.</p><p>What he does not expect at all is for Jaskier to do <i>neither</i>, instead making his way to a small child with brown hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Misc Tumblr Prompts [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the only one who can get to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/gifts">the_interuniversal_geometer</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from owl city's <a href="https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/owlcity/metropolis.html">Metropolis</a>!</p><p><a href="https://servicebottomgeralt.tumblr.com/post/190510321611/jaskier-learns-he-has-a-kid-like-a-7-year-old-he">tumblr link here</a>, written for the-interuniversal-geometer who asked for geralt finding out jaskier is raising a kid he didnt know he had!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the mountain, Geralt keeps traveling. Other bards have picked up versions of Jaskier’s song for him, although none of them sound as genuine or sweet as when Jaskier croons to <em>toss a coin</em>, but it keeps him paid well enough to survive.</p><p>He’s got bits of a koshchey that he’s looking to sell to a particular alchemist, a man he’s sold rare things to before, and he goes into one of the larger cities for the first time in a few years. The inn he rents his room from advertises that they’re now home to <em>the one and only Jaskier</em>, and Geralt thinks about running from it, but... It’d be nice to see Jaskier again. It’d be nice to <em>apologize</em>, if Jaskier allows him, and in some way he thinks Jaskier would appreciate it if only to make a scene of dramatically dismissing a witcher.</p><p>He hangs back in the crowd of people that gather to hear him once the sun sets. Jaskier looks the same, though he’s keeping his hair a little longer — bright clothes, beaming smile, and voice like a chiming bell. Geralt suspects Jaskier has already seen him, or knows he’s here, and it’s all but confirmed by Jaskier making as much flirtatious eye contact with the crowd as possible minus the exact place where Geralt sits.</p><p>He has new songs. He sings about the dragon, painting their fight as him understanding a wild beast and going off on his own. It sounds like he <em>did</em> go to the coast, at least for a while, and Geralt smiles to himself in his corner when Jaskier lies about surviving vocal training with sirens and that’s why he sounds so lovely despite singing for everyone every night.</p><p>Jaskier sings and plays his lute and entertains well into dark. The crowd begins to reluctantly peter out as the moon rises, their own upcoming days full and requiring sleep, and eventually, Jaskier calls it a night.</p><p>Geralt half expects Jaskier to come straight to him after his show and act like nothing happened. The other half expects Jaskier to continue ignoring him, talk to the pretty ladies and handsome men and make Geralt suck it up and approach <em>him</em> if he wants to talk.</p><p>What he does not expect at all is for Jaskier to do <em>neither</em>, instead making his way to a small child with brown hair and dress even more colorful than Jaskier’s, sitting up at the bar where her feet don’t touch the ground and her glass is filled with milk, and for Jaskier to kiss the top of her head. Then, even further outside the realm of the Jaskier he knows — <em>knew</em>, maybe — Jaskier points to Geralt and smiles. </p><p>The girl at the bar turns on her stool to look, and Geralt freezes. She has Jaskier’s eyes, the color and the shape and the way they crinkle when she smiles too. She must be a sister, or a niece, because Geralt doesn’t think the bard he knew would have possibly taken responsibility for... For a <em>child</em>. For Gods’ sake, the day they met, Jaskier was singing loudly about abortions.</p><p>Jaskier lifts her and brings her down from the stool, and Geralt remains frozen in place as she runs toward him. <em>Him</em>. Jaskier follows closely behind her, saying the <em>excuse us</em> and <em>pardon me</em>s for her.</p><p>“You’re Geralt!” she says, clapping her small hands over one of his on the table. “You’re the one in all of Father’s songs!”</p><p>So it <em>is</em> his child, then.</p><p>“I am,” he confirms.</p><p>“He is,” Jaskier confirms, too.</p><p>Geralt glances between Jaskier and his daughter, and again. He and Jaskier need to talk soon, about their relationship and about his new role of <em>father</em>, but for now, he turns his hand over to clasp both of hers like a handshake.</p><p>“Nice to meet you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm on tumblr as my main <a href="https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com">sandpapersnowman</a> or on my witcher sideblog, <a href="https://servicebottomgerat.tumblr.com">servicebottomgeralt</a>! hmu!</p><p>EDIT: oh wow this got a much bigger response than i'd anticipated!! if i continued this, i'd need to name the daughter, and while i'm google translating types of flowers to find a fitting name, let me know if you have a suggestion!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>